Aftermath
by FireFlameJade
Summary: After the Ninja Storm rangers have given up their power, Tori thinks about their time as Rangers how they've changed and what the future holds in store for them. Oneshot


**Aftermath.**

**By FireFlameJade**

**Disclaimer-** _no characters belong to me, they are property of Disney.

* * *

_

It isn't easy being the only girl on the team, I can tell you that now. It would be nice now and again not to be automatically thought of as the weaker one, the one who needs rescuing. I've done my share of getting the rest of them out of quite a few messes, that's for sure. But still I'm thought of as 'the girl'. Not by my team mates, Dustin of course calls me a 'guy-girl', which I don't mind that much actually, although at the time, I really did want someone to notice that I was more than just 'one of the guys'. I think that might be the main reason why I made such a fuss when Shane chased Dill off. It wasn't as though I really liked him that way, he's a nice guy sure, but not exactly boyfriend material. But I was glad that someone did notice that I was a girl, and that he found me attractive.

Of course, saving the world all the time really does mess up your love life. The number of dates one of us has been on that we've suddenly had to use the bathroom on, and stayed in that bathroom for far too long.

Honestly I'm amazed that Kelly hasn't fired Dustin, Blake or Hunter yet, the number of times they've run out on her, leaving her to close up. She has the patience of a saint, although she really does have a soft spot for us all, and accepts our apologies after only a few token moans. I sometimes wonder if she suspects something, but we've been very careful and if she had, she would have said something when Dustin went on his solo thing.

Being Rangers has given us so much, but taken a lot from us too. We've never been able to tell our parents where we were, and what we did that left us with so many bruises and cuts.

But it has given us responsibility, I've seen all six of us change over the months we served as Rangers. Shane's no longer quite so headstrong and determined to do it on his own. Dustin has more confidence now he sees that there is more to him than a ditzy motocross rider, although the old Dustin does peek through now and then. Cam's not so serious anymore, he's willing to have a laugh and focus on things outside of a computer. The number of times he's had CyberCam pretending to be him and we've bought it… I don't know Hunter or Blake as well as I do the others, although we are getting closer, Blake and I especially, Hunter likes to maintain an aloof air around everyone, but it is obvious that he does care. He's become more open now, and filled with far less anger than he was when we first met him. He still can brood for America though. Blake… Blake's grown too, although I don't know if he's changed that much. He certainly laughs a lot more now than at the beginning, and he is totally absorbed with motocross. And with good reason, he's really good at it, and although he is leaving Blue Bay Harbour to join Factory Blue, I hope he will stay in touch; I really do want him to. I promised I'd try and see some of his races anyway.

We've been through some really really rough times, and we'll probably see more, just because we don't wear the spandex anymore, doesn't mean we have to give up being heroes, although it won't quite be the same, with only four of us left, what with Hunter at the Thunder Academy and Blake off racing. But Cam's given us all communicators, he called them graduation presents, so we know as soon as one of us is in trouble, the others will come running!

That's reassuring to know, that although we are no longer Rangers, we are still friends, we are still heroes, although it is time to pass the mantle on to others now. We're teachers here at the academy, and I think it's going to be fun.

**May the Power protect us all.

* * *

**

_**Author's note; I know I should be working on Unjust Reward, and I promise that I am, but I really wanted to post this.**_

_**Please do let me know what you thought of it,**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Jade.**_


End file.
